


Blossoming

by hipsquare



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsquare/pseuds/hipsquare
Summary: Princess Perfuma ends up in Shadow Weaver's garden.
Relationships: Perfuma/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Blossoming

**Author's Note:**

> based off of [this art](https://66.media.tumblr.com/52813a3d2b0cf58e4c085cb1820bf493/85dfa9046864cfac-aa/s500x750/4b58ca33be1d7b57cdf93d135ddb95af1aacb9b1.jpg) by storyboarder mickey quinn!!!

Shadow Weaver snipped away at a rose. The stem gave way to the sharp blade and was then severed in half. It fell to the ground of the greenhouse, a petal scattered from the bud.

The rose wasn’t yet dead, but it would be soon. Perhaps she’d neglected to water it as much as she had the others, or perhaps it simply was averse to growth. Either way, Shadow Weaver did not want a blemish on her garden. Even if she didn’t get many visitors besides Queen Glimmer, she still wanted her little space to be as perfect as possible. Imperfection was not suited to her, even in mundane hobbies.

A clatter from behind Shadow Weaver’s knelt form as she swept away the dead rose with the back of her hand caught her attention.

_ The queen arriving so early for her lessons? _

Shadow Weaver and Bright Moon’s newly appointed queen had been training together for some weeks.  _ Adora _ despised the knowledge of the pair’s teamwork — this Shadow Weaver was aware of, but Shadow Weaver could make Glimmer  _ stronger.  _ Was Adora, smart a girl as she was, unable to see that? Adora simply viewed Shadow Weaver’s gifts as a curse, when really they would be anything but to the rebellion. Especially as the rest of the Horde’s armies approached ever closer to Etheria.

When Shadow Weaver tilted her head behind her, it was not Queen Glimmer who had entered her greenhouse ( _ Bright Moon’s _ greenhouse, though it was practically Shadow Weaver’s, at this point). Shadow Weaver should have known, as Glimmer did not typically make noise when she appeared. She usually manifested in a bout of sparkles, guided by her teleportation. 

Instead, there stood the princess of Plumeria: Perfuma.

Shadow Weaver’s eyes narrowed to slits behind her mask. With shears still in hand, Shadow Weaver took the opportunity to speak before Perfuma, as Perfuma was clearly a bit stunned to see Shadow Weaver crouched amongst the greenery.

“Can I help you with something, princess?” Shadow Weaver asked. She snipped her shears once. “Or have you come only to gawk?”

“Oh, I, um… I didn’t know there’d be anyone in here,” Perfuma said, appearing to stop in her tracks. “Especially not… you, Shadow Weaver,” she finished almost hesitantly, her voice a murmur. 

“Yes. Well.” Shadow Weaver responded flatly. She was beyond used to disparaging comments. It was pointless to look at Perfuma, and so Shadow Weaver turned her attention back to her rose bushes. “As you can see, there  _ is _ someone in here.” Shadow Weaver caressed another half-dead rose within her long fingers and held her scissors to its flimsy stem. “And that someone is busy. So unless you have any business with me, which you don’t appear to have, you should leave.”

Shadow Weaver snipped the rose away, and it fell in place right next to the previous.

Despite Shadow Weaver’s words, Perfuma stepped closer. Shadow Weaver could hear the sound of her shoes tap lightly on the tile until Perfuma was directly behind her.

Perfuma crouched down.

“Why… are you cutting away at those roses?” She asked, half with curiosity, while the other half sounded mortified. “They’re still healthy!”

“They’ll be dead soon,” Shadow Weaver answered, deadpan. “There’s no use for them, not with the lost potential to blossom fully.”

Perfuma bent down next to Shadow Weaver. When Shadow Weaver finally spared a glance in Perfuma’s direction, Perfuma scooped one of the flowers into her hands. She looked down at it with creased brows and a frown.

“Maybe they’re not as strong as the other roses…” The rose shone momentarily, before the light gave way to a much healthier flower. “But that doesn’t mean you should be able to just… kill them.”

Shadow Weaver rolled her eyes behind her mask.

“You tend to your gardens, and I will tend to mine, princess.”

Shadow Weaver hummed. She continued to inspect each one of the roses on the bush, ignoring the princess beside her. She couldn’t see the look on Perfuma’s face exactly, but from the corner of her eye, she could see that the princess was still crouched in place.

“Are roses your favorite flower?” Perfuma asked after a moment of silence. “They’re one of mine, personally.”

Shadow Weaver sighed. She couldn’t focus like this. She put her shears down and directed her attention back to Perfuma, who was now looking at Shadow Weaver with a small, albeit uncomfortable, smile. She was attempting to be kind.

“My ‘favorite flower’ is not one you would be familiar with. They grow only in Mystacor. They do not reside in this place.”

Perfuma’s eyes seemed to light up. “Oh, of course I know what flowers you’re talking about, silly! You think just because I’m the princess of Plumeria, that’s all I know about? Trust me, I know all about Mystacor’s special flowers.”

Before Shadow Weaver could refute, Perfuma placed the healed rose from earlier in her lap and held out her hands for Shadow Weaver to see. She closed her eyes, and in a moment’s time, the light energy that Perfuma had conjured turned to a beautiful flower.

A flower that Shadow Weaver had not seen in years upon years of time.

“That is…”

The color of the petals was a soft purple that gave way to pink, and then to white in the center. It had a dark purple bud, and the smell it emanated was unlike any other flower in this greenhouse. The aroma alone was enough to bring back many memories to Shadow Weaver’s mind, untouched for many a year.

Perfuma giggled softly, her eyes gentle. “The trademark flower of Mystacor. I’ve only seen them once, but I can still bloom there right here,” Perfuma said. Her smile was wide — and, as if she realized how wide her grin was, it faded when she gazed upon Shadow Weaver’s mask.

“I should… probably get out of here,” Perfuma said suddenly, eyes downcast with doubt that swarmed the depths of her pupils. “But um, here. Hold your hand out for me?”

Compelled by a whim, Shadow Weaver silently held out one of her gnarled claws. Perfuma placed the flower gently in Shadow Weaver’s palm, and then used her own fingers to gently close Shadow Weaver’s around the flower’s petals. It was a tender touch, far kinder than what Shadow Weaver had felt in years.

“Take care of it, okay? I hope that it made you happy.”

_ Happy.  _ Even after Perfuma departed, Shadow Weaver still held the flower in her hand. She opened her palm to gaze upon its petals, to let the smell of it waft up towards her. 

In the back of her mind, as Shadow Weaver got back to work, she wondered if Perfuma might one day visit her again. She would like that.


End file.
